The Misadventures of Galaxy and the Celestials
by Galaxy
Summary: Headquarters, the final frontier. These are the misadventures of Galaxy and her band of friends as they tackle the task of a pseudo-normal life. Madness ensues as they join different animevideogamemoviebook characters in what should be normal activities,
1. Story 1: In Which the Continuous Fight B...

Story 1: In Which the Continuous Fight Between two Blondes over Tuxedo Mask is Addressed  
  
Comet: Tuxedo Mask is sooo hot! *Galaxy, Aeolus, and Asteroid stare at each other, then her: Sailor Moon: Hey! Darien's Mine! You can't have him. Comet: Wanna bet? *Comet and Sailor Moon start arguing*  
  
--------later-----------  
  
Serena: I havea plan that need to be put into action soon. Asteroid: What is it? Serena: I figure if we can find Comet a steady, she'll leave Darien alone. Aeolus: Great idea, but how do we find her one? Serena: We ned someone who will degrade her and not overly show affection towards her. *all girls look at each other* All: Oh Wu-fei..  
  
-------later---------  
  
Asteroid: Oh Comet! I'd like you to meet someone! *whispers* Say your prayers shorty! Wufei: *thinking* How did I get talked into this? I think it had something to do with ice cream. Comet: Wow! *heart-shaped eyes* Wufei: Aghhhhh!!!!!! *runs* Comet: Wait up! Asteroid: Wow. Galaxy: I almost pity the guy. Aeolus: Mission accomplished. Now lets go get some ice cream.  
  
*this first chapter was written roughly 4 years ago, and this chapter was created by me and Aeolus, she came up with the last section. I know this was short, but the others are longer. 


	2. Story 2: In Which Karaoke is Sung and Ba...

Story 2: In Which Karaoke is Sung and Band kids Appear *disclaimer: don't own gundam pilots, anyone from rayearth, the Link song, the Sailor Moon theme, the Enterprise theme, The Saga Begins, or Snoopy*  
  
*Galaxy and Aeolus are holding microphones, Aeolus nods and the music starts to the American Sailor Moon opening theme begins* Galaxy and Aeolus: Fighting Oz by moonlight  
Threatening Relena by daylight  
Self-destructing in a real fight  
He is the one named Heero Yuy  
He will always turn his back his "friends"  
He is never there to defend  
Always jumping off the deep end  
He is the one named.  
Trowa Barton  
Duo Maxwell  
Quatre Winner  
Wufei Chang  
Hacking computers to erase his taxes  
He is the one named Heero Yuy  
He is the one named Heero Yuy  
He is the one. Heero Yuy! *Duo is laughing so hard he can barely breathe, Wufei has turned a shade of purple* Heero: Ittaizentai. (trans: Whatever) Quatre: *acting as host, adjusts tie* Right. who's next? *Clef, Lantis, Eagle, Zagato, Ferio, Ascot, Zazu, Sanyun, and Geo step up* group: Link! He come to town!  
Come to save the Princess Zelda!  
Gannon took her away, now the children don't play,  
But they will, when Link save the day!  
Now Link! Fill up your hearts,  
So you can shoot your sword of power.  
And when you're feeling all down  
The fairy will come around.  
So you'll be brave, and I don't know this part.  
Now Link, has saved the day! *cheers*  
But Gannon, is in his grave!  
So now Zelda is free, and now our hero shall be  
Link! I think your name shall go down into history! Quatre: Ooooookay.. only have time for one more song. *Galaxy jumps up* Galaxy: It's been a long road. (Enterprise theme) *a bunch of marching band people appear and sing along* Quatre: Where'd you come from? *Hikaru rushes forward* Hikaru: I promise I will defend Cephiro! *Amy taps Hikaru's shoulder* Amy: Um. Hikaru? You're not in Cephiro right now, remember? Hikaru: Oh yeah. *a spotlight with the silhouette of Snoopy appears in the sky* a saxophone player: Band Geeks! That's our cue! *all band geeks run from the room into the night to wreak havoc elsewhere, drifting back toward the frightened heroes came the sound of an off-key rendition of The Saga Begins*  
  
*righty, this one was a little old too- back when Enterprise was still pretty new. Aeolus and I came up with the Gundam Parody song. the result of exhaustion at an amusement park. Well, hope you enjoyed the oddness. 


End file.
